Forbidden Love
by flora swan
Summary: The aliens sent someone to spy on the mews. Lettuce falls in love with him and they go out with each other but one day he tells her that he's a alien to spy on her and her friends and he has to go back. She heartbroken about it and keeps it to herself but one day she gives in her work uniform and her pendant to! What will happen without Lettuce with them


Lettuce was wiping up a table why her friends were cleaning up the cafe and washing up the plates and cups

The cafe bell rang

She looks up to see a handsome boy standing there with yellow hair with blue eyes "I'm sorry but we just closed five minutes ago" she told him with a smile on her face "if you come back tomorrow morning we will be opened" she walked over to him

"Actually I was wondering if I could see your boss" he asked her in a calm voice as he looked around to see four more girls standing there at the door way "can I see him" he said to them as he looked back at Lettuce 'she's cute' he thought to himself "is he around" he said as he got no reply from them

Ichigo stood beside Lettuce "I'll go and get him for you" she rans off and went upstairs to get him downstairs "Shirogane" she calls out to him as she walked up to the door and knocked on it so she waited for him to open the door "shirogane, there is someone here for you" she said through the door

He walks out of his room and went downstairs with Ichigo following behind him

Shirogane walked into the cafe to see him talking to Lettuce so he walks over to them "you're wanted to see me" he asked him in annoyed voice which made them look at him

"Yes, I was wondering if your got any job going" he asked him in a calm voice with a smile of his face

"I don't have any jobs going" Shirogane informed him in a an angrier voice

Lettuce looks at him and takes s step towards him "Shirogane-San, can I talk to you" she asked him in a shy and calm voice

"Sure" he replied as he walked away with her behind him "what do you want to talk about" he asked her in a calm voice

"If you send him away, it will get suspicious" she informed him in a quiet voice "plus it will help you when we're got called out cause of the aliens attacking" she told him with a smile on her face as she quickly looked into his direction

"Maybe you're right" he agreed with her then he walked over to him "actually I think we're need another employer so can you start tomorrow?" Ryou asked him

"Thank you" he shakes his hand "my name is Grath" he introduced himself with a smile on his face "see you tomorrow" he said to him then he walked over to Lettuce who looked up when she saw him approaching her "I want to thank you for talking to your boss about giving me the job" he lifts her hand up and kissed it "bye Lettuce" he said then he left the cafe

Lettuce turned around to come face to face with Shirogane "is there something I can do for you?" She asked in a calm voice

"I need you're to help Grath tomorrow and show him what to do" he told her

She nodded her head

"Of course Shirogane-San" she smiled at him then went back to finish her work which was nearly done so she placed the towel in a bucket when she finished the last table "finished" she put the bucket away and left the kitchen to see Ichigo standing outside the kitchen "Ichigo-San" as she went to walk past her but Ichigo kept on blocking her from leaving the kitchen

Ichigo looked at her with her cat eyes "Lettuce, I was wondering if you can finish off with moping the floors" she asked her with a smile on her face

"How come Ichigo-San" Lettuce questioned her best friend in a confuse voice

"Aoyama-Kun wants to go on a date with me" Ichigo replied to her

"Of course I'll do it. You're enjoy you night with Aoyama-San" she told her with a smile

Ichigo hugged her tightly "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She ran off to get change

Lettuce walked over to the bucket and filled it with water then placed the bucket on the floor. She turned around to grab the mop to see Pudding standing there "Pudding-San, why are you still here?" She asked the youngest mew

"I am going to stay and help you" Pudding told her in a calm voice

She shakes her head at her

"You go home to your brothers and sister" she said to her with a smile on her face "I'll be alright"

Pudding nodded her head and left the cafe

She started moping the floor soon she was nearly done the floor as Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen and walked over to her "Keiichiro-San" she whispered in a shy voice "what can I do for you?" She asked him

"I'll finish up here" he said as he reached out to grab the mop from her but only for her to pull it back "Lettuce-San, you're need to go home" he told her in a calm voice with a smile on her face

She gave him the mop and ran into the changer room soon she had her regular clothes on which was a green top with a dolphin on it and a navy skirt once she sorted her hair out then left the room to see Shirogane-San talking to Keiichiro-San so she walked over to them when she reached them they stopped talking to each other "see you tomorrow" she waved at them as she walked to the door

She walked outside the cafe and started walking towards her house but to stop by someone calling her name

"Lettuce" a male voice shouted at her

She turns around to see Grath walking towards her with a smile on his face "hey Grath-San, what are you doing here?" She asked him in a shy voice as she looked on the ground

"I'm going to walk you home" he told her in a calm voice

"Alright" she said as she walked away with Grath following behind her "you're didn't had to walk me home" she told him

"I wanted too" he informed her as they reached her street which made her stop waking and he gave her a confuse look when he saw her stop walking "what's the matter?" He asked in a confuse voice

"Thank you for walking me home but I'll walk the rest of the way" she told him then walked to her house alone. She walked inside and went straight to her bedroom so she changed into her pyjamas and gets into her bed

She fell asleep peacefully


End file.
